


The Complex Puzzle

by Superunicornio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky has a lot of problems, Es M/M si entrecierras mucho los ojos y lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas, Idiots, M/M, Not Beta Read, OK???, Quieren ser disimulados, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam rueda los ojos y no entiende a nadie, pero no lo consiguen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnes no dice nada, se queda en silencio. Se limita a mirarlo con intensidad, supone que debería intimidar, que el Soldado de invierno quiere que tiemble en sus deportivas. Tiene ganas de reír.</p><p>-Está claro -le dice y se digna a mirarlo. El sol le quema el cogote, suda. Barnes lleva manga larga, una cazadora y con sólo mirarlo se ahoga-. No veo el puzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complex Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Don't worry no more. Aquí os traigo el Sam/Bucky (¿Sacky?) que nadie había pedido. Mentira, lo pidió alguien. Escrito para el [ este prompt](http://samej.livejournal.com/161925.html?thread=2108037#t2108037) del Marvelfest (versión rare pairs) de LJ.

-No eres tan complicado -bufa, rueda los ojos. Se irrita-. No eres tan complicado de entender.

Barnes no dice nada, se queda en silencio. Se limita a mirarlo con intensidad, supone que debería intimidar, que el Soldado de invierno quiere que tiemble en sus deportivas. Tiene ganas de reír.

-Está claro -le dice y se digna a mirarlo. El sol le quema el cogote, suda. Barnes lleva manga larga, una cazadora y con sólo mirarlo se ahoga-. No veo el puzle.

-¿No? -es un reto que suena a pregunta.

-Moriste -Bucky parece a punto de contestar, no lo deja-. Te cogieron unos tipos perversos, te borraron el seso, hiciste cositas malas. Bu, bu. Huiste y ahora sólo quieres comprar ciruelas para comerlas en la oscuridad de ti apartamento mientras lees los periódicos que has pegado a los cristales. Por cierto, ¿no dan un curso de discreción antes de darnos el carnet de superhéroe? Lo necesitamos, colega.

Se quita las gafas, le da un golpecito a la visera de la gorra. Bucky abre la boca, la cierra. Parece un pez fuera del agua. Sam se mete en su espacio personal sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

-Un puzle de tres, cuatro piezas -abre mucho los ojos, sonríe-. Guau.

-No tienes ni...

-Idea -termina. Lo mira de arriba abajo y siente cierto resquemor, cierta pena. Ni siquiera recuerda porque lo odia (sólo que si lo recuerda y no es precisamente odio)-. Ajá, bien.

-¿Estás diciendo que eres más complicado que yo?

Sam rueda los ojos, tiene ganas de gritarle a la señora que pasa por su lado con el carro de la compra. ( _¿Ve lo que tengo que soportar, señora? ¿Lo ve?_ ). Mira a Bucky.

-No, sólo... -respira hondo-. Supéralo.

Espera que Barnes se quede en silencio, le sorprende cuando no lo hace.

-No es tan fácil.

-No me digas. No me jodas. ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo los demás? Es eres el único que tiene problemas, todo el maldito mundo está metido en la mierda, pero tú al menos no lo recuerdas.

Bucky lo agarra bruscamente del frontal de la camiseta, lo hace con su mano de carne, tira hasta que están tan cerca que las gorras chocan y es ridículo. Sam quiere quitársela de un golpe, hundir una mano en su cabello castaño y hacerle daño.

-Recuerdo todo. Cada detalle, cada segundo, cada tortura. Todo.

Se miran a los ojos, están en mitad de una plaza, quizás alguien llame a la policía porque dos tío raros y para nada sospechosos están a punto de darse de tortas. Se ríe, no lo puede evitar. Bucky lo suelta como si quemara, dolido. Las pestañas largas y castañas creando sombras sobre sus mejillas.

-No me río de ti -no tendría porque aclararlo, no tendría porque haber abierto la boca en primer momento. Puede notar el dolor, cuanto ha sufrido Bucky y, por primera vez, puede ver un resquicio de lo que debe sentir Steve-. No me río de ti. Es la situación.

Quiere que quede claro. Barnes hunde la gorra sobre sus facciones, se oculta.

-Vale, joder. Eres complicado, tienes un pasado de mierda. Vale.

-Cállate -dice Bucky.

Se miran, Sam debe aprender a callarse. No se calla cuando su madre se lo pide en las comidas familiares, no debería hacerlo ahora, pero por algún extraño motivo lo hace. Hace caso a Bucky, cierra la boca y se traga las posibles disculpas. 

Mira al otro hombre de reojo y se arrepiente de sus palabras. Debería disculparse, debería aceptar que, probablemente, Bucky ha tenido un pasado un poco más mierda que la mayoría. Vale, bastante. Una gran mierda envuelta para regalo.

Se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro, el gesto es recibido con un respingo y grandes ojos azules mirándolo sorprendido, a punto de salir corriendo.

-Lo siento -asegura y espera sonar vehemente, se inclina sobre él-. Lo siento.

Están demasiado cerca, se miran a los ojos y Barnes se aparta bruscamente. Su cuerpo tiembla y se aleja, Sam se cruza de brazos para impedirse ir tras él. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

Odia los puzles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, no es precisamente M/M más bien GEN, pero lo escribí con intenciones perversas en mente así que se puede leer entre líneas y llorar de lo mal que se me da esto y Marvel. Había escrito Barners como mil veces, bro.
> 
> Anyway, regalo para [Malale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale) porque ella me animó a subirlo al cántico de "no hay mucho Sacky en el fandom, tenemos que llenar el fandooooom" (realmente no cantaba, pero me gusta imaginarlo así).
> 
> Yay, gracias por leer.
> 
> #TeamHelloKitty


End file.
